Right In Front Of You
by Madame Solo
Summary: Jaina finally realizes who her true love is, but will he figure it out too? JainaZekk fic...some satire, first fan fiction. Don't hurt me.


Right in front of you

By Madame Solo

Characters: Jaina and Zekk

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, the belong to George Lucas or any of the EU authors, yadda yadda

Summary: Jaina realizes the love of her life has always been right in front of her, but will he take her back? J/Z Love fic

Note: Just a warning, I am currently in the process of reading the NJO, seeing as I went out of my star wars phase for middle school, some of the information may be wrong. I just finished "Dark Journey," so some of the facts about certain characters cough Jag cough may be wrong. I actually am sadly turning towards being a Jag girl, but what can you do. I've always loved Zekk...

Also, this is my first fan-fiction, AHH. I'm used to writing more of satire pieces, hence why I put humor as one of the categories. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

So thanks, R&R.

I always thought my father was crazy for marrying my mom. They're complete opposites, and I never understood how two so different people could be so in love. That was the old days, before Chewie's death, before Anakin died and my brother went missing. I didn't really understand love, not really, not even when it was staring me in the face. Crushes and daydreams I knew quite well, but more than that I had not experienced. Since then, there's been…well, there have been guys. I honestly don't know if I loved them to tell you the truth. Oh, I thought I did, but I never realized the love of my life was truly in front of my face. He always had been. Others might have said our "childhood romance" was over and done with, but it never truly was. It took me so many years to figure out that it never ended.

I thought I was in love with Jagged, I mean, what girl wouldn't be? He was every woman's dream, the tall dark and handsome type. Polite, civilized, a hero…but I guess the longing for scoundrels runs in my veins. Which is funny, I'm so different from my mother yet so similar. I don't have her diplomatic capabilities, I have Dad's flying skills, but so much of my attitude really is hers. I guess I just inherited one thing more.

Frankly, I don't know if Jag ever loved me either. Sometimes I wondered if he was capable of love, so uptight and rigid all the time. Imagining any more of a relationship than we had always left me with images of awkwardness. But he did claim to love me, just as I did to him, and for awhile, I thought it was enough.

But my communications with Tenel Ka changed everything. The queen mother of Hapes had many regrets, but her biggest one was my brother. We may never seem very close, Tenel Ka and I, but we really are. After Jacen disappeared, there was no one left to go to for her. So she came to me. I'll admit I wasn't the best of friends, always being annoyed at how obsessed she was with letting my brother go, never fulfilling her dreams with him. But then the memories started, and I remembered my first love; Zekk. We may be alike in many ways, but our personalities were quite different. Or too similar, I'm not exactly sure, but either way it made for a tough friendship. Kind of like when my parents first met.

I doubt my mother had any intentions of falling in love with the rugged Han Solo, just as I doubt my father had any intentions of marrying the Princess of the destroyed Alderaan. But life always has its little surprises. Somehow they came together, polar opposites uniting. History often repeats itself.

Even when I was technically "with" Jag, whenever I had talks with Tenel Ka, I couldn't help but think of Zekk. For a girl, her first love or major crush is never forgotten, and really never stops. No matter how much I told myself Jag was the best person I could ever love, I knew I was wrong. I didn't only need someone who loved me, albeit in an awkward way, but I needed someone who I could love, without any regrets.

That's why one day I said my goodbyes to Jag and ran away to find Zekk.

I didn't know exactly where he was, I hadn't communicated with him since my meddling in the dark side on Hapes, but there were rumors of his location. I abashedly will admit that I flew around several systems looking for him, but I don't regret the waste of fuel. The best part was, when I finally found him, I wasn't looking. I guess the saying that love never comes when you're looking for it is true, even translated into my literal situation. I had heard rumors that he was flying around the Rimma Trade Route, so I stopped by Sluis Van for a break from flying. Should have figured he'd be there, shipyards galore.

I went into a cantina that was quite popular with the workforce (I know this because several mechanics on the docking bay were trying to persuade me to go there with them) and wove my way to the bar. I should have had my keen Jedi senses to warn me of Zekk's presence, but exhaustion from non-stop flying had lowered them from my usual standards. I ordered a glass of Corellian Ale, my father would be proud, and took a quick glance around. There was nothing significant about this cantina; in fact it looked identical to all the other low class ones around the galaxy. Workers were too tired to pick many fights, but I did notice many shady looking ladies slinking around, hoping to pick up a customer.

And then I saw him, his presence hitting me like a speeder hitting a gundark. He had cut his hair, shorter than I ever thought possible, but it was definitely him. He was sitting at a table, the men around him likely newly recruited buddies, but he wasn't drinking. Zekk never drinks. Not being very tactful, I couldn't keep myself from staring. Zekk didn't notice, but one of his friends did. The man looked rugged but trustworthy, someone Zekk would befriend. The man tapped Zekk's shoulder, whispering something in his ear, probably the likes of how some girl at the bar is checking him out. Zekk turned quickly and looked for the "girl at the bar." Our eyes met for a second, but I quickly turned away and buried my face into my drink.

I knew he would come over. That would be the Zekk thing to do. I didn't even have to extend my Jedi senses to know he was coming over. After five minutes I looked up. He was still there, chatting away. Was it really him? I peered closer. It was definitely Zekk…then why didn't he come over? I'm sure he knew it was me. Thoughts of the most recent things I'd said to him flashed through my mind. No wonder he didn't come over.

Crushed, I quickly stood up and walked out the door. The transition into the sunlight was harsh from the dimly lit cantina. If anyone asked, that's what I'd blame the water welling up in my eyes on. I thrust my hands in my pockets and briskly moved towards the docking bay my ship was on.

After a few minutes, I was punching in my security code and entering my ship. I threw myself into the cockpit's pilot chair and closed my eyes. Anything but the tears, anything but the tears. They came anyways. Granted, only a few, but a few is more than I'm used to. I quickly brushed them away, trying to think what I was going to do next. What was my purpose in life now? No longer am I looking for my "lost love." He rejected me and I must deal with that. Not sure what to do, I decided sleep was probably the best medicine I could give myself at the moment, seeing as my prime alcohol source was the last place to go at the moment. I sunk into the small cot in the sleeping quarters, pretending the tears streaming down my face simply did not exist.

Buzzing noises are really the most annoying sounds possible. They aren't fun to hear in emergencies, they aren't fun to hear in your apartment, and they are definitely not fun to wake up to. I opened my eyes, which were very puffy and red. The weight in my heart reminded me what happened. Sighing, I drag myself off the stiff cot, wondering if perhaps I had expired the time I had paid to dock. Throwing a quick glance to the mirror, I groaned in disgust at the puffy red eyes and matted hair that stared back at me. But I figured a mechanic or worker could deal, I'm sure he's seen worse. But I still splashed water on my face.

I opened my ship's hatch and walked down. Instead of some grubby, greasy mechanic, there was a grubby, greasy Zekk. I stopped halfway down the ramp, and almost turned back around. Instead, I did my best to look annoyed.

"Can I help you." It wasn't a question…but it was the most polite I could be. As much as I wish he would walk up the ramp and kiss me till I died of suffocation, I knew that wouldn't happen. But a girl can still hope.

"Jaina…is it really you?" I couldn't tell if he was hopeful or sad.  
"It depends Zekk, is it really you?" Damn I hate my smart-assedness sometimes. But being Zekk, he only gave a half hearted smile. And then he did the most unlikely Zekk thing I have ever witnessed in my life.

In two long steps he cleared the ramp and seized my shoulders with his hands. And then he kissed me. No, I didn't see stars…but it was close. Unfortunately he didn't continue, even though I showed no resistance. He pulled away, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, it's definitely Jaina." He smirked; a smirk I swear was right off my father's face. I couldn't keep up my façade any longer.

I threw my face into his chest, my arms swinging around to grasp him around the waist. I felt him hesitate, and then embrace me. There was some conflict in him, that was for sure, but at the moment I really did not care. He stroked my hair, and thankfully, I did not cry. After about a minute, he pulled away slightly and looked down into my eyes. "We should talk." His eyes flickered to the entrance of my ship and then back into my hopeful, hopeful eyes.

But there was some resignation in his voice, and that scared me. Still, I nodded, and walked into the interior of my vessel. His footsteps echoed behind me, and I brought up the ramp. I hesitated, and then walked into my sleeping quarters. I knew it looked a little…presumptuous, but I didn't have a recreation area or meeting room. It was a small ship. I felt him hesitate as well, but he followed me none-the-less. I sat down onto my cot and folded my legs up, clasping my hands around them so they would not fidget.

Zekk sat on the floor. He peered at me, closer than anyone had ever before. "Jaina…why are you here exactly?"

My cheeks turned pink, my face hot. But I still managed a cool answer. "I was…looking into the past."

"Ah," he nodded. "Not…not to explore dark tendencies further?" Confused, my eyebrows furrowed and I cocked my head. Thinking back though, I finally got it.

"Oh, no. No, I'm done with that." I looked away, embarrassed. My little love affair with the dark side was not something I was proud of, and the very thing that took Zekk away. Well, that and myself.

He looked somewhat relieved, as if a burden he was afraid to lift had been easily cast off. Then he looked at me, the first real look he had given me. He scrutinized me from head to toe. Then he smiled, this time without any sadness. "I am sorry I didn't come up to you in the bar. I was afraid at first to what I would find. But I see that you really have changed."

"As have you," I nearly interrupted.

A corner of his mouth twitched. "Did I do something un-Zekk like?"

"Just unexpected."

"Ah…did you mind?"

"No, it was rather refreshing."

He nodded solemnly. "Good." And then he did the second most un-Zekk like thing ever. He got up and pushed me onto my bed and kissed me. And I mean really kissed me. Then he looked at me and said, "It's about time you figured this out." Indeed it was.

Message me! no hate mail though...even if I do suck, pity me (

Madame Solo


End file.
